joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
GGF8
Good Good Friday VIII, a.k.a. GGF8 (or indeed GGFIIX, for the mildly eccentric Roman), was the eighth of the Good Good Friday Join MEets, at which Joinees perform Random Acts of Kindness ("RAoKs") around the streets of Nottingham, UK — it's one of those Join Me traditions, like the annual Karmageddon meet around Christmas time. It took place on the real Good Friday, and the surrounding days, around Thursday 21st – Sunday 24th April, 2011. This year's event was a little smaller than many have been, with around 50 Joinees participating. It was reported to have been amongst some peoples' favourites, however, partly thanks to it's intimate and relaxed atmosphere. As is typical, the meet began informally in the Malt Cross pub on the Thursday evening before properly kicking off on the bank holiday Friday. Duck race As usual, there was a duck race in the canal, from the bridge outside Via Fosse. This year's race had an odd beginning with the majority of the ducks going the wrong way, away from the railway station. However, Joinee K's duck made a bold stab in the right direction. Many other cowardly duck owners attempted to reassign the finish line in their more favourable direction, but after the apparent opening of a lock downstream, the ducks all righted themselves and went the correct way. Joinee K's duck was a comfortable winner. The victory is attributed to the greasing of the duck with sun cream. RAoK challenge As always, there was a challenge where a list of Random Acts of Kindness were to be performed by a variety of teams. A team of "newbies", i.e. first-time Joinees, headed by Clairy Fairy put in a very good performance, but the team of Joinee Worm was ultimately declared the winner at the after-party in the evening at the traditional Fellowes and Morton pub (where the meet goes on in a function room). Joinees celebrated, held a charity raffle and other fundraising games, and then let their hair down at the Cookie Club nightclub afterwards. For those noticing the pub and club theme, fear not — as with other Join MEets, provision is made for children and babies, especially thanks to the outdoor nature of the daytime events, and the privately-booked function room. Two Joinee babies made an appearance at this meet! Football There were insufficient players for the traditional Saturday North–v–South football match, so at the Forest Fields park a kickabout was had instead. After this Joinees travelled to the Ye Old Trip to Jerusalem pub, a traditional venue and a fascinating, ancient building, where a beer festival and display of police horses in medieval costume was going on. Joinee Bennett made the probable quote of the meet, upon seeing a police horse being led into the pub's courtyard: he began, at the top of his considerable voice, "A horse walks into a bar..." — the entire pub got the joke ;) The final semi-organised fixed part of the meet was a quick drink in the also-kinda-traditional Salutation Inn followed by a trip to the Rock City nightclub. Charity donation The total amount raised for charity by raffles, donations, etc. was in the region of £115 which was considered very good given the small size of the meet and the number of other fundraising events going on at the moment. Category:Join Meet